Cat switched
by RadioactiveFlower
Summary: Meowth has gone missing? *Jibanyan has gone missing?* Jesse and James has found a new pokemon? A Red ghost cat type? *Nate and Whisper has found a new yo-kai?* Poke-kai watch! Will jibanyan and Meowth be able to get back to their own world?


Jesse was the first one to reach the beach. She crawled up the warm sand and coughed up water. She groaned and laid down with her long red hair up in the air. James was the second one to reach the beach. He took off his boots and emptied out the water. He looked around for his partners in crime. He saw red in the distance. "Jesse!" He grabbed his boots and ran over to his friend. Jesse looked up to see a soaked James tumbling down the beach. She put her face back down in the sand. "Jesse, Jesse. Are okay?" He shook her gently. "You still alive?"

She reached up and grabbed him by his collar. "Next time we 'blast off again' and land in the middle of the ocean, make sure the inflatable raft is free of holes." She dropped back down and James sat next to her. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Simultaneously they came to realization that someone was missing. "Where's meowth?!" They scrambled to their feet. "The last time I saw him was by the coral reef!" Jesse ran to the left and James ran to the right. They shouted meowths name. Eventually they meet back up in the middle. "No luck?" James asked. Jesse shook her head. "Maybe we shou-."

A red flash of light came from Jesse's waist. "Wobbuffet!" A smooth blue pokemon appear in from of them. "Really right now?" Jesse pulled out a pokéball and aimed it at wobbuffet. He waved his arms and pointed in front of him at the beach. "Wobbuffet." Jesse and James looked to see what he was pointing at. Lying in the shoreline was meowth being brought in by the waves. The two ran over to their cat companion. "Meowth." James flipped him over. "I don't think he's breathing." Jesse and James looked at each other. "I guess we should give him mouth to mouth." They both stared back at the cat whose tongue was hanging out. Jesse cleared her throat. "Well what we are you waiting for? Do it James."

"Me? Why do I have to?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

She turned and huffed. James turned his head too in defiance. They both noticed Wobbuffet was still standing there.

"Wobbuffet could you come over here."

"Wobbuffet?"

Meowth whipped his mouth off. "So gross." The three of them had been walking for awhile along a road.

"You should really be thanking Wobbuffet." James said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah. One of these days something really bad will happen to me. Then you'd wish you could kiss me." Meowth whipped his mouth one more time. They came upon a pokécenter.

"Hey look." James pointed at a semi-truck. They glanced around to make sure no one was watching and snuck around back.

Right as they closed the back doors the driver and his Teddiursa came out.

"Well time to hit the road buddy." The driver said. Teddiursa growled happily in agreement. He walked around back and locked the doors.

The three stayed silent until the truck started moving.

"I say we take a break from trying to get that twerps pikachu." Jesse said an broke a glow stick for light. She tossed James one.

"Is it even worth it at this point." James said. He handed meowth his glow stick and laid down.

"I wouldn't mind a vacation myself. Maybe visit somewhere new." Meowth said. All three sighed simultaneously, knowing they wouldn't have the chance to relax. No matter where they go they always run into Ash and his pikachu. Jesse's stomach growled. "Meowth go look around and see if you can find some food."

"You know I'm starting to feel like a lackey." Meowth grumbled and went to search in the truck. The only light he had was the glow stick. He looked around and saw lots of strange furniture. It looked old and dusty. He opened a few boxes only to find more junk. He reached the back.

"Great nothing but ugly antiques." He said to himself and turned around to head back.

"Bleh." A strange voice came from the darkness. Meowth jumped. He quickly shown the light around.

"H-hello? Whose there?" Meowth saw a white sheet covering something wide and thin.

"Travel to another world?" The voice spoke again. Meowth gulped and let his curiosity get the best of him. He removed the sheet to reveal a three-sided mirror. He looked behind it and all around. He was positive this where the voice was coming from. He slowly opened up the mirror.

"Ahh!" He jumped back. In the mirror was was another meowth with a glow stick. He caught his breath and hit himself. It was just his own reflection.

"I must be going crazy from hunger." He hoped he didn't make too much noise when he screamed. It would have been bad if the driver heard him. He decided to head back. He grabbed the sides of the mirror to close it.

"Travel to another world?"

The mirror said again. Meowth looked up in horror to see at the top of the mirror was two eyes and a mouth with a tongue sticking out.

"What the-"

"Slurrrrrp." A bright light shown from the reflective edges and sucked him in. Meowth screamed for help as he was transported away.

"Stupid Nyate. I only ate a few of his chocobars." Jibanyan walked down the street in a huff. He and Nate had another fight, so he stormed off. He told Nate that he was going for real this time but he would return as soon as Nate came looking for him or when it got dark. He reached the edge of the forest.

"Maybe I'll do some fishing. All this walking has made me hungry." Jibanyan said to himself and walked into the forest. He walked for a few minutes when he came across a leadoni.

"This way." It's said and went to the left. He knew better than to follow a leadoni. He went on. He looked behind him make sure the yokai was gone.

"Uhf." He bumped into a something that felt like a wall. He looked to see a miradox with its panels closed. He tried to back away slowly when the panels suddenly open and sucked hid in. The leadoni came out of the forest. "I tried to lead him away." It shrugged and walked off.

"Meowth?" Jesse whispered. She climbed over a box.

"We heard you scream. Where are you?" James said. They both reached the back of the truck.

"Meowth are you hiding? This isn't funny." They both started to get a little worried. Together started opening things to search for him. Jesse reached the mirror. "I think there's something in here." She opened it up. She shown the light closer. "Eek." She jumped back.

"What is it?" James said tripping over boxes to get there.

"There's something in the mirror." Jesse scurried and his behind James.

"In the mirror? Was it your reflection? Your appearance is pretty scary." James giggled to himself. Jesse hit in the back of the head.

"No it looked like Meowth." She said. He looked closely at the mirror.

"I don't see anything. Maybe it was a trick."

"I don't like this. Meowth you better come out here right now!" Suddenly the mirror glowed bright again a flurry of red cane flying out, smacking James right in the face.

Jesse screamed and moved back. James was on the floor with a fuzzy red cat on him. Jibanyan stood up. "I hate that stupid mirror. Where am I? It's dark, squishy and moving?" He gasped afraid he had been sent inside a giant yokai's mouth.

"Could you get off me." James said in a strained voice.

"Nya?" Meowed jibanyan. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he was able to make out in the dark that he was standing in a human. He jumped off.

"Thank you." James stood up.

"Nyo problem."

"What kind of Pokémon are you?" Jesses asked. Jibanyan was surprised to see another person.

"What's a Pokémon?" Suddenly the truck stopped.

"Quick hide." James said and ducked behind a box. Jesse followed suit. Jibanyan stood in the open confused. The back doors swung open.

"Alright you stowaways, get out!" The driver said. His Terriursa growled. The driver climbed up and shown a flash light right in Jibanyans face.

"Um this is a misunderstanding." Said Jibanyan.

"Really? How so?" The driver asked.

"Well I was warped through a miradox to the back this truck for some reason."

"You were...warped? To the back of my truck."

"Yes. Through this miradox." He pointed at it.

"That's a mirror." The driver said.

"No it's yokai that can transport you through time and space."

"That must must be what happened to Meowth." James got up and said. The driver shined the light in his face.

"I'm going to need you to get off." The driver said.

"Not without our Meowth." Jesse said and jumped up. The driver frowned. His teddiursa jumped up and snarled at the three.

"Oh real scary." Jesse said sarcastically. The driver through out two pokéballs. A machamp and Ursaring appeared.

"Oh...Well I guess this is our stop." The two looked at each other then jibanyan. Jibanyan repeatedly hit on miradox.

"You stupid mirror! Take me home." He cried out. The two criminals nodded two each other in a silent understanding. They grabbed the mirror and tried to run out. The Machamp grabbed them right away. He held the two and jibanyan in the air. While the Ursaring grabbed the mirror.

"It was worth a shot." James said. The machamp threw them out on the side of the highway. They got up and brushed the grass and dirt off of them. The truck drove off and jibanyan ran after it.

"No come back!" He quickly ran out of breath. "Too many Chocobars." He sat down in defeat. James walked over to jibanyan.

"Don't worry, we'll find it."

"How?" Jibanyan was in the verge of tears.

"With this." He held up a piece of paper with the license plate on it.

"Nya?!" Jibanyan jumped up with excitement. Jesse walked over too.

"Not like this is the first time we've had to track down a truck."

"Nya?" Jibanyan wondered what kind of group did he just join.


End file.
